


You Like That?

by m7storyteller



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per the prompter's <a href="http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4497.html?thread=6367889#t6367889">prompt</a>: <i>Daryl: "Yeah, you like that? You like that, sweetheart?" - Seriously could not get over his soft voice and the way he said that. I wanna hear it in a different context.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like That?

  
On her hands and knees, Beth grabbed the blanket that was spread out underneath her, her fingers digging into the worn fabric. She bit her bottom lip, shivering when she feels the warm press of his lips against back of her neck, followed by the gentle scrape of his teeth against her skin.  
  
Behind her, Daryl laid his hands over her shoulders, smoothing them over her soft skin before slowly bringing them down along her back, following the long line of her spine to her waist. Slipping his hands up her sides and underneath to cup her breasts.  
  
Feeling his callused hands on her, she whimpers softly as he rubs his thumbs over her tight nipples. Catching them between his fingers, gently tugging on the small peaks, creating an answering ache between her legs with each tug.  
  
Daryl gently squeezed her breasts, molding and shaping them before sliding one of his hands down over her belly and between her legs. Cupping her, he pressed his fingertips against her soft flesh, one finger slipping between her folds.  
  
Her hips jerk, gasping as he finds and touches her clit, teasing it with the tip of his finger. Around and around he goes, circling it and brushing over it, each touch driving her crazy. He slid his finger down until its barely inside of her, where she's wet with want, teasing her with the slightest touches. Daryl slipped his finger in until the second knuckle, thrusting gently, his cock responding when he feels just how ready she is. Taking his cock in hand, he strokes it once and then again, kneeling down between her parted legs and pushes inside.  
  
Beth moaned when she feels him deep inside of her, his cock hard and thick. She can't stop the shudder that goes through her body as she tightens around him, earning a groan from him that makes her pussy quiver with anticipation.  
  
"Yeah, you like that?", Daryl rolled his hips into her, his cock slipping further inside as he grips her waist with both hands, his fingers digging into her skin. He holds still, feeling every little quiver her body makes around his cock, before he begins to move. The sounds she makes travels down his back and into his cock, as he adjust his hold and moves faster and faster, slamming into her with each thrust. The sound of skin against skin fills the room at the top of the tower.  
  
His mouth is close to her ear, "You like that, sweetheart?"  
  
He gets his answer when she sobs, her body trembling underneath his, her pussy clenching around him tightly as she comes. It's enough for him to lose what control he had over his body, spilling inside her with a harsh groan.  
  
They both collapse on the blanket, with Beth lying beside him. Daryl looks at her, listening to her heavy breathing, her eyes are glazed over, her face flushed. Tugging a blanket over them, he nods his head, "So did I."


End file.
